Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power storage device.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-272520 discloses a technology in which a power storage module is formed by integrally securing with a stack member a plurality of stacked power storage cells and a pair of end plates which are stacked outwardly of the power storage cells, and the lower end of a pair of reinforcing members is fixed on a pair of supporting plates via a pin (bolt), the reinforcing members being stacked outwardly of the pair of end plates of the power storage module in the stacking direction.